This invention relates to display devices in electrical equipment, such as for instance a radio receiver, incorporating a tuner section and an output amplifier section (a preamplifier and a main amplifier).
In general, the provision of a signal meter indicating the radio wave strength of an antenna input and a tuning meter indicating a tuning point with its pointer at the zero point in the scale thereof by utilizing the "S"-shaped characteristic curve of an FM demodulator is desirable in order to precisely indicate a tuning point of the tuner section of such electrical equipment as described above, and in addition it is also desirable to provide a pair of output level meters respectively indicating the right and left channel output levels for the output amplifier section. Accordingly it is necessary to provide the electrical equipment with four meters in total. Therefore the conventional electrical equipment of this type suffers from drawbacks that the area of the panel board where the meters are provided must be relatively large and accordingly the manufacturing cost of the electrical equipment is increased proportionately.